Ayo Rayain Rame-rame!
by VINIE-CHAN
Summary: Fang tidak ingat hari ulang tahunnya, tapi kawan-kawannya tetap heboh bikin kapal angkasa Koko Ci menjadi bergoyang-goyang di tengah-tengah galaksi. /Collab with Yamada Chie-chan/Oneshoot story/Fang's birthday/#HBDOurPrivateShadow


**BoBoiBoy (c) Monsta**

 **Ayo Rayain Rame-rame! (c) Vinie-chan**

 **Warning! : Story gajeness, OOC parah, Fang terlalu polos, kawan-kawannya alay kabeh, dan ... ini ultah atau _wedding day_? :v**

 **Collab with Yamada Chie-chan (my close friend). ^^**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Siang? Tidak. Sore? Tidak juga. Pokoknya di waktu ini, di hari ini, Fang tahu ini hari Kamis. Tapi bagi kalian para fans, pasti tahu ini hari apa. Sayang sekali ... Anak alien-ganteng satu ini mulai tertular penyakit pelupa BoBoiBoy. Masa' dia tidak ingat?

Ini hari ulang tahunnya!

Tapi Fang tetap sibuk melihat _Spacebook_ miliknya, di mana ada foto Bago Go sedang berselfie ria dengan keempat kakaknya. Narsis seperti biasa, dengan tulisan promosi foto seharga 80 juta 80 sen. Demen amat nih alien! Hobinya promosi melulu sampai harus masuk iklan di televisi bumi. Wakwaw ...

Sambil sibuk melihat _Spacebook_ , dikit-dikit dia selfie, dikit-dikit sok sibuk. Ini satu lagi alien narsis yang sok sibuk _and_ sok _cool_ hanya demi mendapatkan fans lebih dan menang dari pertandingan 'Fans Terbanyak' dari BoBoiBoy. Njir, dah ... Coba lihat akun _Spacebook_ miliknya. Isinya selfie mulu sampai satu album habis dibabat olehnya.

Saking sibuknya selfie, dia tidak sadar ada BoBoiBoy yang masuk ke kapal angkasanya–dengan diam-diam tentunya. Bocah bertopi yang menginjak masa pubertas itu menatap Fang dengan polosnya, seperti seorang anak berusia 5 tahun yang memandangi mainan baru. Didekatinya Fang yang sibuk narsis sampai sebuah teriakan dari kawannya itu terdengar.

"WAAA! INI KENAPA ADA SI CEBOL SATU INI?!"

Eh? Cebol?

BoBoiBoy maksudnya?

Fang menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Di sana ada BoBoiBoy yang berdiri manis sambil menatapnya horor. "Maksudmu 'si cebol' itu aku, ya?" tanyanya sinis.

"Weee ... Ladalah! Ada makhluk tak berwujud di depanku rupanya ...!" balas Fang dengan maksud mengejek.

"Masa bodo sama julukan aneh yang kau berikan. Hei, kebetulan, nih! Kamu tahu, tidak, ini hari apa?" BoBoiBoy tidak begitu peduli dengan ucapan Fang.

"Hmm ... Hari Kamis, lah!"

 _GUBRAK!_

 _Ya Allah ... Polos banget nih anak ..._ , batin BoBoiBoy.

"Bukan! Bukan itu! Yang lain!" serunya dengan ekspresi kesal campur kecewa (karena Fang gak ingat).

Fang menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Hari Imlek?"

"Yah ... Itu mah udah lewat! Yang lain!"

Lagi-lagi Fang Nampak berpikir keras. "Hari ... Hari Ibu?"

"Masih lama!"

"Hari kemerdekaan?"

"Berapa bulan lagi, coba?"

"Hmm ... Hari buat ngelayat bokap lu?"

"Sejak kapan Abah meninggal? Sadar, dong ..."

"Uhm ... Ah! Hari Kacang Nasional!"

"Memang ada?"

"Ada. Hari buat ngacangin lu senasional."

 _What da f**k?!_ BoBoiBoy _speechless_. "Udah, udah! Aku serius, nih!"

"Hehehe ... Pasti Hari Bunga Internasional, 'kan?" Fang mulai memakai jurus imut andalannya.

 _GUBRAK!_ (lagi)

" _Please_ , deh ... Kamu mau mengulang masa lalu, ya? Dasar banci."

"Woi! Maksudmu apa?!" Oke, Fang mulai naik pitam.

"Hehehe ... Daripada bengong aja di sini, ayo ikut aku!" BoBoiBoy pun menarik tangan Fang dan mengajaknya keluar dari kapal angkasa.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Mau ke mana? Aku masih sibuk!"

BoBoiBoy memutar bola matanya kesal. "Sok sibuk aja! Tadi itu selfie ngapain? Aku laporin ke Abang lu, ye?!" Akhirnya Fang hanya bisa mendesah pelan karena tidak ingin tingkahnya itu dilaporkan kepada sang Abang tercinta. Coba bayangkan ketika Fang sedang masa pelatihan, dia malah selfie-selfie gak jelas. Apa yang akan diperlakukan oleh Kaizo?

Begitu kedua sejoli ini memasuki kapal angkasa Koko Ci (yang sejak awal memang ada di dekat kapal angkasa Fang), suasana sangat gelap. Fang tidak dapat melihat apa-apa selain merasakan genggaman tangan BoBoiBoy yang hangat. Matanya berusaha menelusuri sekitarnya, namun percuma dengan kacamata canggih miliknya itu, dia tak akan bisa melihat ruangan lebar tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan BoBoiBoy mulai melepaskan genggamannya. Kini Fang tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Matanya bahkan tidak dapat melihat apapun selain gelap. Apakah BoBoiBoy akan melakukan _prank_? Atau sengaja bersembunyi untuk bermain petak umpet?

 _Bodo amat soal bocah tembem itu. Sekarang aku harus cari sakelar lampu,_ pikir Fang cuek.

Tangan si alien ganteng itu meraba-raba lapisan besi kapal angkasa milik Koko Ci. Dia belum menemukan sakelar lampu selama beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cekikikan dari belakangnya. Sepertinya suara BoBoiBoy!

"Woi! Tembem! Lu di mana?!" Suara Fang menggema keras.

Suara cekikikan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini suara Gopal.

"Hei, gembul! Jangan cekikikan begitu kenapa!" Fang kembali berseru.

" _Fang_ _..._ " Suara Ochobot ikut menggema, namun tampaknya suara itu seperti berlari ke ruangan lain.

Dengan penuh kesabaran, Fang pun berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah lorong yang mendampinginya ke sebuah ruangan. Tangannya tetap dia rentangkan ke depan sampai akhirnya dia menyentuh sesuatu.

Meja ...

Ada balon ...

Dan ... bunga?

Apa maksudnya ini? Apakah tangannya tidak salah meraba? Sepertinya tidak, karena Fang yakin dia menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak familiar di galaksi tempatnya tinggal. Ini bukan _prank_. Suara cekikikan tetap terdengar. Ada suara Ying, Yaya, Motobot, dan suara berat Koko Ci. Ah, ditambah suara sfera kuasa Bellbot dan suara eongan Cattus. Bahkan suara banci khas Papa Zola pun ada.

"Hei ...," panggilnya. "Siapapun ... Jawab ..."

"Hihihi ..."

"Khekhekhe ..."

"Hahaha ..."

"Meong ..."

"Ululu~"

.

.

.

"Oi! Jawab, lah!"

 _Klik!_

Lampu menyala terang membuat Fang harus menutup kedua matanya. Setelah kedua matanya mulai beradaptasi dengan terangnya ruangan, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sesuatu di depan matanya. Sebuah kue yang menjulang tinggi kini tersaji di depannya–di meja tempatnya meraba-raba. Matanya menelusuri kue yang diberi hiasan lobak merah tersebut. Air liurnya mengalir, tapi dia tidak peduli. Diambilnya _smartphone_ miliknya, lalu difotonya kue tersebut. Ealah ... Mau _upload_ di _Spacebook_ lagi, toh?

Fang tidak paham kenapa ada kue di kapal angkasa Koko Ci. Matanya berbalik melihat sekelilingnya. Ada balon, bunga-bunga bertebaran, pita di mana-mana, dan spanduk dengan tulisan " _Happy Birthday, Fang!_ ".

"Eh? Tulisan ini ...?" Fang mencoba menerka-nerka sampai ketika pandangan turun ke arah para penghuni kapal angkasa, dia terkejut mendapati barang-barang yang dibawa oleh kawan-kawan satu timnya.

Hadiah?

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Fang!"

Suara itu seakan-akan merupakan tanda tanya bagi Fang. Remaja itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, seakan-akan ini semua pasti hanya lelucon.

"HATIKU BAGAIKAN KACANG~!" Semua berseru dan menirukan adegan Fang di 'BoBoiBoy season 2'.

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya polos.

"Ya ampun ... Kau lupa?" BoBoiBoy balas bertanya.

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat BoBoiBoy menepuk jidatnya dengan kesal.

"Masa bodo soal ulang tahun! Mendingan sekarang kita makan kuenya, deh! Aku lapar!" seru Gopal tidak sabar.

"GOPAL ...!" Bocah bertubuh besar itu menutup kedua telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan kawan-kawannya yang bagaikan angin topan dadakan. Fang malah semakin bingung dibuatnya.

Ulang tahun ...

Kue ...

Hadiah ...

Hiasan ...

Bukannya mengerti suasana seperti ini, dia malah kebingungan sendiri. Ah, Fang mah pasti hanya kebetulan tidak ingat. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingat!

 _BRAK!_

Pintu kapal angkasa terbuka dan muncullah Probe dengan Adu Du yang dia ikat dengan tali tambang. Tampak sangat si alien kepala kubus itu mencoba memberontak dari tarikan Probe. "Lepaskan, Probe! Lepaskaaan!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Fang! Saya dan Incik Boss ingin ikut berpesta dengan kalian!" seru Probe semangat sambil menjabat tangan Fang.

Adu Du menggerutu kesal, "Seandainya Probe tidak ingat, aku masih bisa merencakan sesuatu untuk mengalahkan kalian semua!" Fang hanya memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. Tingkah dua makhluk di depannya cukup aneh ... baginya.

"HALO SEMUANYA!" Sebuah suara berat nan cempreng muncul di belakang Adu Du. Di sana, muncullah Bago Go dan keempat kakaknya yang ... masih memakai kursi roda setelah insiden di bulan beberapa episode lalu. Dia kelihatan sangat bahagia dan cukup senang. "Nah, kebetulan, nih! Ada promosi kue ultah terbaru untuk yang ulang tahun! Harganya murah, kok! Cukup 70 juta 70 sen saja, Bang!"

 _GUBRAK!_

"Hadeh ... Kirain murah beneran ... Bakalan aku beli, atuh ...," keluh Koko Ci.

"Komandan belum boleh makan manis. Masih kena diabetes, 'kan?" nasihat Motobot. Eh? Sejak kapan alien bisa kena diabetes?

"Hmm ... Iya juga, ya. Ada kue tanpa gula, tidak?" Motobot menepuk jidatnya.

"Apa-apaan juga itu?!"

Tak lama, rombongan travel gelombang tiga pun datang sambil membawa senjata dan beberapa hadiah besar. Rombongannya si Bora Ra mulai memasuki area paling rame seantero galaksi. Mata tajam Bora Ra menatap Fang yang kebingungan. Sebuah senjata besar yang dia bawa pun dia berikan pada Fang, membuat si penerima merasa tangannya akan copot begitu membawanya.

"Ugh! Apa maksudnya ini, Bora Ra?!" tanya si rambut jabrik tidak sabar.

Bora Ra dan rombongannya membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan cepat. "Untuk sang Pangeran Galaksi, Fang ... Adek dari si bodoh Kaizo ..."

"Woi! Maksud lu apa ngejelek-jelekkin Abang gue?!" Fang kembali naik pitam.

 _Tururut! Tururut!_ _Smartphone_ milik Fang berdering, menampilkan panggilan dari Kaizo. Dengan malas, diambilnya _smartphone_ -nya itu dan dia pun menjawab Kaizo yang rupanya menghubunginya dengan video _call_. Di layar _smartphone_ , tampak Kaizo sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, entah itu bahagia atau sedih. Di belakangnya, Lahap menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaizo dan berwajah datar.

"Hiks ... Pang~" Wah! Panggilan dramatis! "Ma-maafkan Abang, Pang~"

"Eh?! Eh ... Kenapa ini, Bang?!" tanya Fang panik.

Kaizo masih menangis dengan dramatisnya. "Uhuhuhu ... Maafkan Abang yang tidak bisa mengunjungi pesta ulang tahunmu, Pang. Tapi Abang akan selalu mengingat hari ulang tahunmu ... Abang sayang kamu ... Huhuhu!" kata Kaizo dramatis, dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari Lahap.

"Sabar ... Sadar diri ... _Captain_ kenapa jadi alay begini, Pang?" tanya Lahap bingung.

Fang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung. Dia pun mematikan video _call_ tersebut dan fokus kembali ke acara ulang tahun yang tidak dia ketahui itu. BoBoiBoy yang tengah sibuk membawa donat lobak merah tersandung kaki Yoyo O. Tiga donat yang dia bawa melayang indah ke atas Fang dan hampir mengenai si kacamata. BoBoiBoy pun panik dan dengan tidak sengaja, dia menabrak Fang hanya demi mengambil donat lobak merah tersebut.

 _Bruk!_

Alhasil BoBoiBoy mendarat di atas tubuh Fang. Tapi beruntung sekali, ketiga donat tadi kini mendarat di piring yang dibawa BoBoiBoy dengan mulusnya.

"Aduh! M-maaf, Fang! A-aku ...!" Wajah BoBoiBoy memerah mengetahui posisinya saat ini.

Bukannya marah, Fang malah mengambil donat di piring dan memakannya. BoBoiBoy melongo melihat kawannya itu dengan lahap memakan donat tersebut.

"Nyam ... Nyam ... Hmm ... Enak! Lain kali buatkan lagi, ya!" pujinya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Wajah BoBoiBoy berubah senang. Dengan cepat, dipeluknya Fang dan berseru, "Terima kasih! Suatu saat akan aku buat yang paling enak hanya untukmu seorang!" Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih ke Adu Du dan Probe untuk menawarkan donat lobak merah.

Sementara BoBoiBoy sibuk sendiri, Fang masih berada di tempatnya dengan semburat merah menutupi pipinya yang mulus. Dia tidak sadar kalau BoBoiBoy sudah melepaskan pelukannya, tapi rasanya jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang. _Ah! Perasaan apa ini?!_ batinnya setengah menggerutu.

"Rupanya ... kau ada di sini ..." Sebuah suara horor mengagetkan Fang dari belakang. Kepala Fang berputar ke belakang dengan bulu kuduk yang mulai berdiri. "Fang ..."

"WAAA ...! HANTU POKOK!" jeritnya takut.

"Enak aja lu panggil gue hantu pokok! Hari ini juga, gue gak bakal kasih kesempatan untuk lu deketin BoBoiBoy! Dia masih suci!" Ying berdiri dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk. Di tangan dan tubuhnya, terpasang kumpulan dinamit untuk Fang seorang. "Noh! Dinamit buat lu! Gue lempar, ye!"

.

.

Hei, Fang tidak salah lihat, 'kan?

.

.

Dinamitnya menyala!

"Waaa! Jangan, Ying!"

 _DUAAARRRR ...!_

Saat itu juga, kapal angkasa Koko Ci berguncang-guncang membuat beberapa alien dengan bahasa yang tak kita mengerti berbicara mengenai kendaraan yang kini melayang di angkasa luar.

Semuanya gosong ... Ya ... Salahkan Ying. Hanya karena sifat _over-protective_ -nya, dia sampai berbuat sejauh itu. Kini tidak hanya Fang yang gosong, yang lainnya juga gosong. Rambut mereka berubah menjadi keriting _full_ tanpa koma. Oke, sekarang mereka mirip kepiting panggang dan kapal angkasa Koko Ci masih mabok.

"Pe-a' lu, Ying! Mau bunuh kita semua, ya?!" bentak Fang kesal.

"Lebih baik daripada kamu deket-deket BoBoiBoy!" balas Ying tidak mau kalah.

 _Drrt ... Drrrt ... Handphone_ BoBoiBoy berbunyi. Tertera tulisan 'Atok' di layarnya yang masih menyala. Dengan lunglai, BoBoiBoy memberikan _handphone_ jadulnya ke Fang yang tepar. "Ini, ada telepon dari Atok," katanya.

Fang menerimanya. "Halo?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Fang! Semoga jadi anak baik, tambah ganteng, tambah pintar, dan tolong jagain BoBoiBoy di sana, ya! Atok percaya padamu."

 _Tut._

Hanyalah pesan singkat, namun tidak menyulut rasa bingung dari Fang.

Suasana berubah hening seketika karena mereka yang hadir kini tepar di dalam kapal angkasa. Si adek dari _Captain_ Kaizo hanya _speechless_ melihat keadaan pesawat yang amburadul tidak karuan. Pertanyaan masih berputar-putar di kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut.

Oke, jadi si Fang ini gak ngerti kenapa para tamu berdatangan ke kapal angkasa Koko Ci. Pertanyaan BoBoiBoy sebelum acara tadi juga membingungkan dan membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Ditambah dekorasi ruangan yang mirip dekorasi _wedding day_.

Aneh?

Bagi Fang : "Ya."

Akhirnya dengan polos dan lugunya, dia bertanya ...

.

.

"Sebenarnya ini hari apa, sih?"

* * *

 **Vinie : "Selamat hari ulang tahun, Fang!"**

 **Chieko : "HBD, yaaa ...!"**

 **(kedua sejoli barusan pun menebar-nebarkan bunga ke Fang yang diam tanpa ekspresi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo, teman-teman sekalian! Hari ini memang hari yang spesial untuk kalian! Eh, maksud _author_ untuk seseorang! Siapakah dia? Seorang seme dari FangBoy! *ditabok* Lho? Betul, 'kan? *linglung***

 **Di sini _author_ tidak sendirian, lhooo ... Ada Yamada Chieko yang menemani _author_ untuk membuat cerita ini! Cerita gaje hasil peras otak setelah melihat suasana kelas yang heboh tidak karuan. Fang polosh buanget! Tapi belum bisa mengalahkan kepolosan BoBoiBoy Daun. :3**

 **Beberapa tokoh sengaja dimasukkan untuk meramaikan suasana. _Author_ paling suka ketika mengetik adegan Bago Go masuk ke kapal angkasa Koko Ci dan mempromosikan kue khusus ultah. Aneh, kue aja dipaketkan. Harga tidak akan murah untuk seorang Bago Go! #SWAG**

 **Pokoknya, adegan yang bikin _author_ geregetan itu ketika Kaizo dengan dramatisnya menyampaikan pesannya pada Fang, sang adek tercinta. Air mata berlinang di pipinya yang jerawatan, membuat sang adek _sweatdrop_. Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk seorang Kaizo atas akting yang menarik dan dia diangkat sebagai aktor berbakat segalaksi! *prok prok prok* #PRET**

 **Hehehe ... Sebelumnya _author_ minta maaf dulu. Untuk fic 'I'm a Boy 2', _author_ belum bisa _update_ karena tambahan tugas dan akan ada _meeting_ dengan _Travel_. Kebetulan, akhir Juli _author_ akan pergi kembali ke luar negeri. Jadi ... mohon do'anya untuk melanjutkan fic kesayangan tersebut dan berakhir sebelum Juli. _Author_ hanya ingin sumbangan do'a saja, tidak lebih.**

 **Dan ... sekarang kita mau ngapain?**

 **Chieko : " _Mboh. Kon lak ape lapo terusan?_ "**

 **Vinie : " _Iyo, yo. Aku ape lapo, yo?_ "**

 **(diem bareng)**

 **Sudahlah! Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow jika kalian suka cerita ini! Oh, dan jangan pula lupa untuk mem- _follow_ Yamada Chie-chan yang ceritanya kagak kelar-kelar. (Chieko : "Woi!") Hehehe ... Sampai jumpa lagi! Ciao!**


End file.
